Gold's Adventure: Pokémon Silver
by MaraquanWocky
Summary: "As I continue my journey through Johto, I sometimes think that I'm the only person who makes sense. I promptly remember that this is Pokémon, and that it's better if I don't think about it." Based off of my Nuzlocke comic. Rated T to be really safe.
1. The Adventure Begins!

"Gold's adventure through Johto is anything but ordinary. He faces friends, enemies, hot mysterious ginger kids, and even death."

This story is based off of my Pok mon Silver Nuzlocke Challenge. More specifically, the comic that is based off of said challenge. It's pretty family-friendly, but I'll give this a T Rating. Just to be safe from the hell hounds that apparently sends to authors that don't follow the rules.

Now let's see...I don't own Pok mon. If I did, there would be a Team Evil, or Team PRAGM, or something like that in the 6th Generation. I don't know. It'd be a lot more villain-y.

* * *

><p>Hello. My name is Gold. Well, actually, it's Red. Oh, screw it...my name is Kayla, and I am a miserable failure. I am from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region. Yes, the same town that idiot...Ash Ketchum? Is that his name? Well, I'm from "his" hometown. Truth be told, I'm the one who made it famous. He's just the one that gave it its' good name.<p>

Y'see, I started my journey about a year ago. I made it kind of far, but...well, to put it bluntly, all of my friends died. Yes, died. Whether it be by a wild Pok mon, or at the hands of a fellow Trainer, they all dropped. One by one. I just couldn't do it. Professor Oak trusted me with his precious Pok Dex, and I failed him.

I had to redeem myself. After sulking around for a few months, I finally stood up and said, "I'm gonna be the very best Trainer in the entire world! Nothing can stop me!" Ignoring the bewildered stares of the other patrons of the restaurant, I told my mom that we were moving to Johto. "For a fresh start," I said. "What's the worst that could go wrong?"

Well, here's my story of how exactly things went horribly wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong. It all started when my memories began to fade...

* * *

><p>I found myself standing in a dark room. 'What am I doing here? What is this place?' I thought. 'I...something about Pok mon...and Professors...' My memory is so terrible sometimes. I just decided to go with what my slightly retarded memory told me.<p>

"Er, uh...Professor? Hello?" I called out.

"Zzz...Hm? Wha...?" I heard a slightly dazed voice. "You woke me up!" I heard the sound of someone shifting. "Will you check the clock for me? What time is it?"

"Uh, 11:01 PM." I responded.

"11:01 PM? No wonder it's so dark!"

"Please come out of the shadows." And that's what they did. An older man with spiky grey hair and a lab coat walked toward me.

"Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Welcome to the world of Pok mon!" I was starting to get a strange feeling...like I had seen him before. "My name is Oak." That's it! "People call me the Pok mon Prof-"

"YOU'RE FROM MY OTHER NUZLOCKE," I yelled.

"Now...what did you say your name was?" Oak asked.

"Dude, you know me! I'm Kayla!"

"Gold, are you ready?" God damn it. "Your very own Pok mon story is about to unfold! You'll face fun times and tough challenges!" I started to zone off at this point. "A world of dreams and adventures with Pok mon awaits! Let's go! ...I'll be seeing you later!"

I suddenly found myself in a house; my house. Remembering what I did last year, I went to my computer and opened the Item Storage. "Well, seeing as I'm always prepared...let's withdraw my Potion." I searched around in the files for a good six and a half minutes, when it finally struck me. "Wait...no Potion? I HATE JOHTO." I stepped away from the computer and gave myself a few minutes to calm down.

"Well, might as well check the TV for news..."

An information box popped up. "It's a TV."

"Gee, thanks for the insider information." I said.

I walked downstairs, only to be greeted by my psychotic mother. "OH GOLD OUR NEIGHBOUR PROFESSOR ELM WANTS YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR HIM," What a surprise. "ALSO, I GOT YOUR POK GEAR BACK DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A PHONE TOO BAD I'LL TELL YOU ANYWAY YOU-"

"OK, well thanks, Mom, but I gotta RUN!" And with that, I ran out of the house as fast as humanly possible, and then some. "Welp, there's Professor Elm's laboratory!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. I reached for the doorknob...

"OOH HOT MYSTERIOUS GINGER KID LET'S FORGET ELM FOR A BRIEF MOMENT."

This kid was pretty hot. Who cares if he was mumbling to himself like a schizophrenic?

I snuck up behind him to hear what he was saying.

"...So this is the famous Elm Pok mon Lab..." he muttered. He must have sensed my aura...or, y'know, felt me breathing heavily on the back of his neck...because he turned around and asked, "...What are you staring at?"

He then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of me. I flew through the air and skidded to a stop about twenty feet away.

"So...dreamyyy..." I got up and evaluated my injuries. A few bruises and scrapes here and there. Oh, and a giant bleeding gash on my chest. 'Eh, relatively unharmed.' I opened the door and stepped into Professor Elm's lab. He was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I heard something behind me.

"Gold! There you are!" Professor Elm yelled.

"Here I am!" I yelled right back. This was a game we played, don't worry about it.

Professor Elm looked over me for a minute, a concerned look on his face. "Oh my goodness you are covered in blood what happened?"

"Oh, some shady ginger kid sent me flying with an inhuman punch and is probably going to steal one of your Pok mon when I leave." I responded.

"Oh, OK. Well, my friend Mr. Pok mon found a weird Pok mon so I'm giving you a Pok mon to fight other Pok mon." I grinned at this, and he led me over to a table. It had three Pok Balls on it. "You have three choices. Chikorita, the Leaf Pok mon. Totodile, the Big Jaw Pok mon. Or Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pok mon. Choose carefully, Gold."

Remembering my first starter, Charry the Charmander(I am so original, aren't I), I chose the Pok Ball with the fire sticker. The Pok Ball opened with a flash.

"Cindah-kwiilll!" The Pok mon leaped into my arms. Dear Lugia. This thing was adorable. I'm so glad that I chose it.

"D'aw! Your name's gonna be Cinda! I will always love you until I go to that other region!" I said. I could already tell that me and Cinda were going to be the best of friends. 'I won't let you die. You're not going to end up like Charry, drowned and covered in rocks. This time will be different.'

With Cinda in my arms, I headed toward the exit. Before I could reach the door, though, and Aide stopped me.

"Hey," he said. "I want you to have this." He handed me a Potion.

"Well, we were kind of having a moment, but this does make up for the fact that my computer is a prick."

And with that, I was on my way.


	2. Pokémon Actually Lay Eggs?

Hello, and welcome to my hopefully-working-now Pokemon fanfiction! yaaaaaaayyyyy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or Game Freak, or Nintendo. If I did, villains would rule all! *cackle*

* * *

><p>"Alright, Cinda! Let's get going!" I said to the little flaming mouse clinging to my shoulder.<p>

"Kwill!"

As I prepared to take the first steps out into the wilderness, a very nervous-looking man walked up to me. "P-Pokémon l-live in the tall grass...who knows when they'll p-pop out..." He stammered. Cinda and I exchanged a nervous glance.

_'Maybe we shouldn't walk into the tall grass...oh...but there's no other choice...'_ I thought. I took my first steps into the tall grass. Relatively soon, we got to the last little patch. Wow! Almost out of the tall grass! Not a Pokémon to be found! Oh, why must I always jinx myself?

A Pidgey flew out of the grass.

"Oh, well son of an Arcanine." I said, with a decent amount of spite in my voice. "Alright, Cinda! Take her out with a Flamethrower!" Cinda nodded, and...stopped. He turned and gave me a confused look. "Oh, right. Level 5. Uh, just Tackle it to submission, then." It was no contest. Cinda won, and looked at me with pride. "Great job, boy!" I said, walking out of the grass.

"Yo!" A man called out to me. "If your Pokémon are weak, stay out of the tall grass."

"Hey, thanks for the advi..." I trailed off. Oh. A ledge. Where have I seen this completely original idea before. I sighed and stepped into the tall grass. That stupid Pidgey came back, and it leveled up.

**Enemy PIDGEY used TACKLE! It's a critical hit!**

Cinda was holding his midsection tightly. He held his hand...paw? He held his gripping appendage over his mouth, and I thought he was going to vomit.

**CINDA recovered using a BERRY!**

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that before...alright, Cinda! Use Tackle!"

**CINDA used TACKLE!**

**Enemy PIDGEY fainted!**

"Alright! Another good job!"

"Kwill!"

Soon we were walking through the grass, obliterating some Pidgeys along the way. I saw a glint in the grass, and moved closer to investigate. "An Item Ball? Sweet!" I reached for it, but was blocked by a Sentret. I have since grown to hate the furry bastards. Anyway, I proceeded to SHORYUKEN! it. "...I killed a Sentret for a Potion. I feel great, now."

There was a sign up ahead.

**Route 29: Cherrygrove City - New Bark Town**

"Well, looks like we re on the right track! Let s go, Cinda!"

Now, let's make this clear. My mother, being the overprotective monster that she is, has never let me go outside New Bark Town. As in, I have never been in any other cities(in Johto, anyway), and I have never seen anyone other than the residents of New Bark. So this was all new to me.

I walked into Cherrygrove City, and was taken aback by the view. There were shops, a Poke Center, and more buildings than in New Bark. _'Of course there are, it's a city,'_ I thought. But what really got me was the ocean. Sure, you could see the ocean from New Bark, too. But the water here was more beautiful, with Lapras and small children playing in the water, eating tons of colourful candy and dancing on rainbows; _simultaneously_. All we had at New Bark were dead Tentacool, at best.

My happiness didn t last long, however.

"YOU'RE A TRAINER. LET ME TEACH YOU."

I whipped around and came face-to-face with an old man. _'It's not just any old man; it's the old man.'_ I thought. _'Dear Lugia no.'_ The Old Man grabbed my arm and dragged me around the town.

"See this building? This is a Poké Mart. They sell Potions, Poké Balls, and other things like that!" He explained. He then dragged me to another building. "And this right here is a Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon for free. You'll be relying on them a lot." Well, there went all of my self-esteem.

He dragged me to the beach. "And this is the sea, see!"

"WHY ME?"

"And this building right here is my house!" He said. I stared at him with what had to be a look of pure terror on my face. "Thank you for your company! I enjoyed speaking with you! Now here, have this map for your PokéGear!"

"Sweet! Something I'll never use!" I popped the small chip into my PokéGear and said goodbye to the eccentric Old Man.

"You're lookin a little tired there, Cinda. Let s go use the Pokémon Center and get some rest." I walked into the building, greeted Nurse Joy, and rested for a little bit. After speaking to the people in the Pokémon Center and getting useless information, I left.

I looked back at the city one more time, and hoped that the other places I go to were just as beautiful.

Me and Cinda left the city, and walked into Route 30. We immediately saw two Youngsters battling. One had a look of childish confidence on his face, whilst the other was more serious.

The serious Youngster commanded his Rattata to Tackle the other.

"Hey, your Rattata's pretty cool." I said to him.

"This is an important battle! Shut up and leave me alone!" he responded.

"_Well._" Some Trainers can be so rude. I couldn't wait to destroy his Pokémon later.

After about ten minutes walking through tall grass that were oddly devoid of Pokémon, I found Mr. Pokémon's house. I knocked on the door and entered. A glorious mustache wearing a man greeted me.

"Ah, you must be Gold! Professor Elm told me about you!" he said. "Ah, here's a Pokémon Egg! It's very fragile, so don't drop it or throw it, OK?" He then tossed me the Egg, which I barely managed to catch. "Ah, Professor Elm should know that Pokémon!"

I looked at the Egg I was holding in my arms. _'I never knew that Pokémon could lay Eggs. I guess that explains where Pokémon even come from, at least...'_

Another man walked up to me.

"Ah, so you're Gold!" he said. "I'm Oak! A Pokémon researcher!"

"I...I know. We spoke less than an hour ago." I told him.

Professor Oak began eyeing Cinda. "That's a Cyndaquil, right? Those are very rare." he said to me.

"Yeah, he's a pretty special Pokémon." I replied.

"Let me see him!" Professor Oak yelled, snatching Cinda off of my shoulder.

"NO, CINDA!" I exclaimed. Cinda was freaking out and trying to wriggle his way out of the Professor's grip.

"Oh, you love and care for your Pokémon!" Oak said as he pushed me away.

"**GIVE HIM BACK!**" I finally managed to grab Cinda out of Oak's grip, and immediately hid him under my jacket.

"You seem dependable!" Oak said. "How would you like to help me out?"

"Seeing as I have no choice in the matter..." I mumbled.

Oak handed me a red, rectangular contraption that looked oddly familiar. "See this? This is the latest version of the Pokédex." Ah, I remember now. Oh, the memories. "Now...go complete that Pokédex! It's not like it's impossible for an eleven year-old to do it!" He snickered and began to walk away. "I'm counting on you, Gold!"

"YOU COUNTED ON ME LAST TIME. WE ALL KNOW HOW _THAT _TURNED OUT." I yelled after him.

* * *

><p>When I left the house, my PokéGear began ringing. "Oh, that must be Professor Elm calling about the Egg." I answered the call. "Hello?"<p>

**"H-hello? Gold?" **I heard sounds of struggling, and Elm's voice again. **"It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It...oh, no..." **I heard a crash from the other line, like breaking glass. **"Please get back here now!"**

"We gotta help him, Cinda!" I said, now thoroughly terrified. I practically flew through Cherrygrove, my feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Alright, we've gotta get through Route 29 and then we'll be OOH HOT MYSTERIOUS GINGER KID LET'S FORGET ELM FOR A BRIEF MOMENT."

The hot mysterious ginger kid walked up to me. He remained silent for a moment, then said, "...You got a Pokémon at the lab." Me and Cinda glanced at each other. "Hmph. What a waste. A _wimp _like you." I flinched and looked away. "...Don't you get what I'm saying?"

I gave him a blank stare.

"Well, I too, have a good Pokémon." He held a Poké Ball in the air, striking a pose. "I'll show you what I mean!" he yelled, throwing the Poké Ball. "Go, Totodile!" Of course, he had to get the Water-type.

I sighed and sent Cinda out. "Cinda, use Ember!" His cheeks puffed up, and he blew out small flames at the Totodile. It looked at the small flames dancing on its' body and laughed.

"Fool," Silver said. "Totodile is a Water-type. Fire barely does anything." He scoffed. "Totodile, Leer." The Totodile walked closer to Cinda until their snouts were touching, and stared into his eyes. Cinda began to tremble. "Now, Totodile. Scratch."

"Cinda, dodge and use Tackle!" Cinda tackled the Totodile to the ground. "Now use Tackle once more!" Since I leveled up Cinda to Level 10, and the hot mysterious ginger kid apparently didn't, the battle was over fairly quickly. The HMGK knelt down to the fainted Pokémon and glared.

"Alright! Nice job, Cinda!

"Humph. Are you happy you won?" He asked, returning the Totodile to a Poké Ball. He pushed me aside. "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer." As he ran away, he yelled something about his name, but I couldn't catch it.

"...Man, that kid's got some issues." I then remembered what I was supposed to be doing, and sprinted back to New Bark Town.

* * *

><p>Author's thoughts: It's hard adapting a comic into words. Very, very hard. Oh, well. Also, I'd appreciate some reviews, it'd really help me improve the story.<p> 


	3. Youngsters Are Creeps

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would've stayed dead in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Ain't I a treat.

* * *

><p>When I reached New Bark Town, I immediately burst into Professor Elm's laboratory. Papers were strewn everywhere, a window was broken, and an Officer Jenny was speaking to a very shaken-looking Professor Elm. Officer Jenny turned to look at me, and walked over.<p>

"What happened here...?" I asked her.

"I heard a Pokémon was stolen here..." She responded.

"That's...that's terrible! Who would do something like that?" I said, outraged.

"Apparently, it was a male with long, red hair..." She mused.

"I think I know who he is...I battled someone just like that!"

"What? You battled a Trainer like that?" I nodded. "Did you happen to get his name?"

I paused, and thought back to when he ran off. I remember him saying something about his name, but I couldn't hear it. _'Eh, might as well wing it.' _I thought.

"His name is Silver." I said to Jenny.

There was a fire in her eyes as she exclaimed, "OK! So his name was Silver! I'll take him down!" She then dashed off. Professor Elm walked over to me, looking a bit relieved when he saw me.

"So Gold," he said. "What was Mr. Pokémon's 'great' discovery?" I held out the Egg for him to see. He yelled out and jumped back in amazement. "W-WHAT? Is this...a Pokémon Egg? This _IS _a great discovery!" He saw the Pokédex in my jacket pocket, and took it. "A-_and _you got a Pokédex? You seem to be getting on great! You should take on the Pokémon Gyms!"

He handed the Pokédex back to me. "The closest would be in Violet City." He looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes, like he was sad to see me go. "...The road to championship will be a long one. Be sure to tell your Mom that you're leaving." I jumped. I didn't want to talk to my Mom; she scares me.

I sighed and headed toward the door. Professor Elm's aide stopped me and said, "Gold, don't leave yet. I want you to have something." He rummaged through his coat pocket, and pulled out five objects. He handed them to me and said, "Here, take these Poké Balls. They're crucial to your adventure." I put them in my pocket, thanked him, and left.

* * *

><p>I walked over to my house and took deep breaths. "You just gotta go in there, tell her you're leaving, and get out. That's all." I said to myself. I swallowed nervously, and opened the door.<p>

I walked over to my mother, and steeled myself. She looked at Cinda.

"WOW WHAT A CUTE POKÉMON WHERE'D YOU GET IT?" She yelled.

"I got it from Professor Elm's lab, and I'm leaving to-"

"SO YOU'RE LEAVING ON AN ADVENTURE."

"Just like I did a year ago, Mom."

"OK I'LL HELP TOO BUT WHAT CAN I DO OH I KNOW I'LL SAVE UP MONEY FOR YOU."

"I...I'd rather you not, _Mommy._"

She snatched 1,500 Poké from me and yelled, "ON A JOURNEY MONEY'S IMPORTANT SO GIVE ME HALF OF YOURS TO SPEND ON USELESS CRAP."

"I said 'NO', Mom!" I shouted, trying to take my money back from her.

"SO BE CAREFUL POKÉMON ARE YOUR FRIENDS SO WORK AS A TEAM OR YOU'LL GET KILLED NOW GO ON AND STAY ALIVE PLEASE." I ran screaming from the house. "I LOVE YOU, HONEY!"

* * *

><p>"Let's never speak to Mom again." I muttered.<p>

"Kwill." Cinda agreed.

We walked out of New Bark Town. "Y'know, it's better to not dwell on it. Let's go!" The minute I stepped into Route 29, the nervous man walked up to me.

"I-I've seen you a c-couple times." He stammered. "H-how many P-Pokémon have you caught?"

"I just started..."

"So you d-don't know h-how to catch a P-Pokémon?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I've done it before, and even if I hadn't, it's common kn-"

"Here, I'll sh-show you..." He grabbed my hand and yanked me over to a patch of grass. "Th-there's a conveniently placed R-Rattata. Let's c-catch it." The man took a Poké Ball out of his pocket, expanded it, and threw it at the Rattata.

**DUDE used POK**ÉBALL!****

"Aren't you supposed to weaken it first?" I asked. The man ignored me. The Poké Ball shook three times, and clicked.

**Wild RATTATA was caught!**

"And th-that's how you d-do it." He said.

"Thanks, er...Dude?"

I walked into the tall grass, and immediately a Sentret popped out. "Tret!" It chirped, happily.

"_YOU _AGAIN." I really wasn't in the mood for this. "Cinda, use Tackle!" Cinda tackled the Sentret to the ground, and was ready and waiting to finish it. "Now finish it off with another...wait." I pulled out one of the Poké Balls. I looked at the Sentret, and then at the Poké Ball. I expanded it. "Go...POKÉ BALL!" I yelled and threw it. The Sentret entered the Poké Ball with a flash of red light. I clenched my fist.

**GOLD pressed A+B+Down!**

Click!

**Gotcha! SENTRET was caught!**

I picked up the Poké Ball and stared at it in awe. "I caught my first Pokémon!" I said, holding it up in the air. "Your name is gonna be Scout 'cuz you're the Scout Pokémon and the name is so original!" Cinda sweatdropped.

Soon, I had caught that annoying Pidgey and a Weedle.

"Welcome to the party, Pidge and Buzzshot!" Pidge promptly picked Buzzshot up in her talons and tried to fly away. "No, Pidge. She's your sister now. No eating your sister." I said, holding her by the tail. "Well, let's get to Violet City!"

* * *

><p>On Route 30, an older kid walked up to me. "Everyone's having fun battling! You should, too!"<p>

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I walked past a silent, still kid.

"!"

"What was that noi-"

"I just lost, so I'm trying to find more Pokémon." The boy said. He looked at my Pokémon. "Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!"

"Oh, you son of an Arcanine."

**YOUNGSTER JOEY wants to battle!**

He threw out a Pokéball. A purple, mouse-like Pokémon came out.

**YOUNGSTER JOEY sent out RATTATA!**

"Go, Buzzshot." I said. The Weedle jumped off of my hat and landed in front of the Rattata. "Buzzshot, use Poison Sting!" I commanded. She shot out poison barbs from who-knows-where.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip to lower its' defence!"

I cringed at an unpleasant memory that had something to do with Tail Whip and a suffering Charmander.

"Cinda, get in there and take the Tail Whip for her!" Cinda jumped off my shoulder and ran in front of Buzzshot.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" Joey commanded.

"Evade!" Cinda jumped out of the way. "Now Tackle!"

**Enemy RATTATA fainted!**

"Ugh. I don't have any more Pokémon." Joey muttered.

"Yeah...uh, I do believe I'm supposed to receive money?" I said. He threw some money at me.

**GOLD got 64 Poké for winning!**

**Sent some to MOM!**

"NO!" I screamed, trying to stop the money from disappearing. I sighed.

"Wow! You're pretty tough!" Joey said. He walked closer. "Could I...get your number?" He asked in a slightly seductive tone.

**GOLD used DOUBLE-SLAP!**

Joey fell to the ground. "I'll call you if anything comes up..." He called out weakly.

"Trainers here are disgusting. Almost as bad as that Hiker who stalked me back in Kanto..." I shuddered at the memory. I looked around. "Huh...I can get past the ledge, now..." As I walked past it, another Youngster spotted me.

"You're a Pokémon Trainer, right?" He asked.

"No, I just so _happen _to carry monsters around and make them fight for money!" I replied sarcastically.

"Then you have to battle!"

I started grumbling incomprehensible gibberish, then yelled, "FINE, GO BUZZSHOT!" I threw her out onto the field.

"Heheh, go Pidgey." The Youngster said, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Graaargh, spam Poison Sting!" I shouted. Buzzshot shot poison barbs at the Pidgey. It fainted soon enough.

"M'kay, go Rattata." The Youngster said, wearing a poker face. Buzzshot wore a face that just screamed "Challenge Accepted".

"Buzzshot, switch out." I said.

"But-"

"BUZZSHOT, DO WHAT I SAY."

"...okay." She mumbled, crawling back towards me.

"Cinda, you know what to do." I said, pointing out to the field. He jumped down.

**Enemy RATTATA used TAIL WHIP!**

Cinda ignored it, and Tackled the Rattata away.

**Enemy RATTATA fainted!**

**YOUNGSTER MIKEY was defeated!**

"Hahaha, yes!"

**GOLD got 64 Poké for winning!**

"Strange...I won before!" Mikey mused.

I laughed and went on my way.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Aargh, my Pokémon Silver save file got deleted. Since the comic isn't exactly finished yet, this may cause problems in the far future. OH WELL, CRYING WON'T MAKE IT COME BACK. Or maybe it does. I'll be sobbing in the corner if you need me.<p>

Also, review.


	4. I Fear the Unown

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, J wouldn't have died.

* * *

><p>I continued walking through Route 30.<p>

"That was a great battle, guys!" I said to my Pokémon. My PokéGear began to ring. "Who would be calling me at this hour?" I answered the call.

**"Howdy, Gold!"**

I smiled. "Oh, hi Joey!"

**"SO HOW'RE YOU DOIN'? MY RATTATA'S DOIN' GREAT." **I held the PokéGear away from my ear. **"WE MANAGED TO BEAT A WEEDLE; A _WEEDLE, _MAN!" **I hung up then.

"And I was starting to think he was _normal._" I mumbled to myself. I continued walking through some thankfully Pokémon-less tall grass. I looked up, and realized that I was face-to-face with another Trainer.

The panic must've shown on my face, because she said, "I'm not a Trainer. But that's right, if you look them in the eye, you have to fight."

"Oh, thanks for the advice." I said, turning around. And whaddya know, there was an actual Bug Catcher right there.

"Instead of Bug Pokémon, I found a Trainer!" he yelled. "Go, Caterpie!"

"Go, Buzzshot! Let's fight fire with fire!" Buzzshot jumped off of my hat and onto the field. "Poison Sting!" She shot dozens of little poison barbs into the Caterpie, causing massive damage.

**Enemy CATERPIE was poisoned!**

It used Tackle once, then fell to the ground. It really had no chance.

**Enemy CATERPIE fainted!**

"Fine!" The Bug Catcher yelled. "Go, Caterpie! You can do-"

The Caterpie fell to the ground, covered in the barbs.

**Enemy CATERPIE fainted!**

**BUG CATCHER DON was defeated!**

The kid had tears in his eyes as I continued on my way.

* * *

><p>I saw a cave up ahead. There was a sign in front. "Hm, 'Dark Cave', eh? That should be fun to explore!" Just as I was about to walk into the cave, I felt trembling on my head. "You OK back there, Buzzshot?" I asked. She jumped off of my hat onto the ground and began to glow.<p>

**What? BUZZSHOT is evolving!**

She was engulfed by the white glow, and changed forms. I stared, wide-eyed.

**Congratulations! Your BUZZSHOT has evolved into KAKUNA!**

I picked her up. "...Beautiful." I held her tight in my arms. "Alright! Dark Cave, here we come!" We stepped in, and were swallowed by the darkness. I only knew my Pokémon were still there because I could see their eyes. It's a scientific fact that only your eyes show in the darkness. There was just one Pokémon whose eyes I couldn't see.

"WAIT." I said, whipping my head around. "WHERE DID CINDA GO? OH NO OH NO OH NOOOOO!" I ran out of the cave, hoping that he'd be out there. Not seeing him, I went into a full-blown panic. "WHERE DID HE GO?" I glanced around, and saw blue. "I- oh." Right. Cyndaquil don't open their eyes. Cinda huffed, and his flames grew more intense.

"You all seem tense," I said to my team of Pokémon. "Let's go train!"

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was a good workout! I think we're just about ready to challenge the Gym Leader!" I lifted up my arm, looking at my newly-caught Bellsprout. "Don't you agree, Victor?"<p>

"Sprow!" He exclaimed happily.

We walked into Violet City, and a building caught my eye.

"I've overheard people talking about a Sprout Tower...I think I see it in the distance!" A man with a glint in his eye walked up to me and observed my Pokémon.

"I collect Pokémon," The man said. "I'll trade you my Onix for that Bellsprout."

"Well..." I looked at Victor. He looked back with the most depressing facial expression I've ever seen. "No. I won't trade."

* * *

><p>I walked up to a building. "Well, there's the Gym." I said.<p>

"Gym Leader you fight. Win, you did?" I whipped around to look at the fat, apparently foreign man who said it.

"NO. I haven't even battled him yet." I replied angrily. I turned around to leave.

"Pathetic you are! Trainer School you must go!" He said to me. I looked back at him, thoroughly pissed off. Cinda used Ember on him, setting his shirt on fire. I started walking away. "OH NO, IGNITED MY KOFFING GOT!" The fat man yelled.

I heard the sound of an explosion, but kept walking calmly.

"Hey!" A kid about my age called out to me.

"**What.**"

"There's a wiggly tree up ahead!" He said excitedly. "It moves if you touch it!"

"COOL!"

I walked over to where he pointed.

"An odd tree is blocking the way to Goldenrod!" A young woman told me. "It's preventing me from shopping!"

"That tree is a menace!" I said, shaking my fist in the air. I walked over to the odd-looking tree. "Tree, I'd really appreciate it if you would get out of the way." I paused. "Eehhh, well, I guess that _is _a good point." I paused again. "Wait...what?" I paused once more. "Why are you saying things like that? That's disgusting!" I ran off, on the verge of tears. "I-I'll be back to deal with you later!" I sobbed.

As I was running, I saw a sign. I skidded to a stop.

"Hm? Ruins of Alph?" I gulped. "If they're ruins, they can't be good. Get in your Poké Balls." I walked through the gate and into the Ruins. "This music is so eerie...it reminds me of somewhere I went before...!" I gulped as the memories hit me. "...Lavender Town. But we gotta keep going."

I walked toward a building. The sign said "Mystery Stone Panel Chamber". I walked inside.

The woman working there told me to slide the panels around to form a picture. She said that nobody else had ever completed the puzzle. _'Probably because nobody else comes here.' _I thought to myself.

After about a minute of sliding the panels around, the picture was completed. it was a primitive carving of a Kabuto.

"Alright, I finished it! Do I get a prize?" I asked the lady. She shook her head.

There was a loud rumbling sound as the ground beneath me began to shake. "Well. Son of an-" The floor dropped out from under me. "-ARCANIIIIIIIIIINE!" I shouted as I fell down the pit. I landed with a loud THUD! "Ugh...my butt hurts..."

And information box popped up.

**There is a strange presence here...**

"Oh no." I mumbled. I got up, brushed myself off, and cautiously walked around the room. There were strange carvings on the wall. They almost looked like letters...I pondered that for a moment. I turned around and came face-to-face with one of the letters. "OH SWEET MOTHER OF MEW WHAT IS THAT?" I screamed. "PIDGE, KILL IT! **KILL IT!**" The letter looked startled, and flew off. "Oh thank Lugia..."

I continued walking. The first letter came back with two others. "DEAR LUGIA, IT BROUGHT ITS' FRIENDS." The three letters started glowing, and parts of the floor were being lifted from the ground.

**Enemy UNOWNs used HIDDEN POWER!**

I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw a Poké Ball blindly. It hit one of the letters dead on, and it cried out as it entered the Poké Ball. I entered the fetal position. Cinda walked up to check on me, and his head raised as he heard a click. He walked over to the Poké Ball containing one of the letters. He picked it up and ran back to me, dropping the Ball in my lap.

"Oh Lugia, now I _own one, _too?" I minimized the Ball and stuffed it into my jacket's pocket. I picked up Cinda and muttered, "Whatever...let's just get out of here."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Ruins, and it was dark outside. "And suddenly, it was night." I went to the Pokémon Center and stuffed the letter, which I had named Kit, into the PC. I walked back out. "It's beautiful at night. Let's just rest outsi-" I got cut off by a flying thing crashing into my face.<p>

"HOOT HOOT!" It called loudly.

"Gah!" I pulled out another Poké Ball and hurled it at the Pokémon. "Stuff it in a Ball, that'll make it go away!" I cried. The Ball smashed the thing's face, and it entered the Poké Ball. It shook three times, and clicked.

**HOOTHOOT was caught!**

I picked up the Ball and let the Pokémon out. "Huh...now that I look at her, she's actually kind of cute."

**HOOT joined the party!**

"This has been a pretty eventful couple of days. I've already got a full party of six!" I said. "Speaking of which, I gotta keep you guys warm! Cinda, use Ember to start a fire!" He did as he was told, and soon we had a good campfire going. "Alright. Hoot, you wake me up at six. Scout, you keep guard, make sure nothing gets us. G'night, guys!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>HOOT HOOT, HOOT HOOT!<strong>" I woke up with a yell. I whipped my head around, thinking something was attacking. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be training.

"OK," I announced. "Everyone but Pidge and Cinda, in your Poké Balls."

I shuffled around in the grass for a while, and soon Pidge was leveling up. "Alright, use Tackle on the Weedle!" She tackled the Weedle to the ground.

**Enemy WEEDLE used POISON STING!**

**PIDGE was poisoned!**

I picked up Pidge and ran away. _'Oh no, oh no...why did I sell all my Antidotes? Why did I use up my Potions? Why did I use the Poison-cure Berry on Hoot?' _I thought frantically.

"It's gonna be alright! I'll get you to a Pokémon Center and you'll be alright! OK, Pidge?" I waited for an answer. "...Pidge?" She stopped moving. "PIDGE!"

* * *

><p>I gave her a proper burial, and we all paid our respects. Hoot flew up to me and hooted.<p>

"You can _never _replace her." I mumbled.

Soon we were walking back toward Violet City. My PokéGear began to ring. I answered and growled, "Joey, this is the seventh time you've called me _this hour._"

**"Hey, Gold! How are your Pokémon doing? My Rattata's lookin' great!" **He said over the line. I started tearing up. **"I almost caught a Pidgey! Oh, and it was sooo close, too!" **I broke down and flung the thing into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Crying didn't make the save file come back.<p>

Count: **1 Pokémon deceased**

And I really was looking forward to getting a Pidgeot, too.

Uh, also, leave reviews if you have the time. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
